The Covert Affair
by Dawnoflight95
Summary: Eyal stumbles upon a BDSM club while searching for Annie. What happens next is only so easy to figure out. Takes place around Wishful Beginnings. WARNING: Contains mild kink. Rated M for a reason. Eyal x Annie.


So how many of us screamed at the season finale a few nights ago? Wasn't it explosive!? But, alas, now we must wait for summer to come again to see Annie Walker in action.

I made this short story/fic because, well, I was bored, and boredom leads to smut. This, however, is especially for the Eyal and Annie shippers.

This story has mild to hard kink, and is rated M for a reason. Not advised for the sensitive at heart. Enjoy!

* * *

_"She controls me as I sleep,_  
_Mindless robot in the street,_  
_All my money's hers to keep._  
_Hypnotized by Jane._  
_For every second through every deep breath_  
_I feel my conscience drifting._  
_I heard she's working for the CIA."_

_~Cinema Bizarre - Hypnotized By Jane._

* * *

Eyal Lavin was more of a wine kind of a man. The beer he had so recklessly ordered at a bar in Washington wasn't so much of a mistake, but a misinterpretation of culture. The beer was heavy, laden with artificial flavors he unfortunately had to taste. But being the polite man he was, he gave the bartender a bit of a break and gulped half of it down before setting the cheap glass bottle on the counter.

His head hung a bit low. Unexplainably, yet somewhat obvious, Eyal was extremely exhausted by life. Drinks at a bar or sleeping in couldn't put him out of this tired mess that he had recently become. He didn't' have many choices in people to blame, nor did he have any energy to go confront his reasons for his tiredness.

"Can I get you anything else, sugar?" The sweet bartender had pressed herself forward, her breasts swelling under the pressure of her arms. Eyal could hear his mind chuckling. Leave it to the all American girl to go for the shady foreigner.

"No," he simply said. Her dismayed look almost made him upset to see her shake her way to the other end of the bar; she certainly was eager to put on a show for him, and him alone. And Eyal could bet on any amount of wine that she was showing off those shorts just for him, but he knew exactly what he was doing here, and getting with bartenders was not on that list. Eyal threw down a few bills and left before she could turn around again.

Out in the cool night in Washington, Eyal walked down a busy street, his hands in his pockets, thoughts flying through him as always. A man like him rarely had time to think, so he enjoyed the night walks, not as a way to waste time, but a method to keep his sanity together.

Mossad didn't pay him to kill. Mossad didn't pay him to gather intelligence or to turn people into assets. They paid him to keep his wits together, to keep functioning under their strings. He was a mere puppet, a toy in the sandbox, a character in the game, with Mossad holding the controller in their hands. He was a spy, and his loyalties didn't lie within an agency, but within himself, which made him nearly impossible to replace. He grinned to himself. Mossad could churn out as many spies as they wanted to, but none would be like Eyal. With that upper hand, Eyal knew that he could easily negotiate with his superiors, smoothly set a course for him to follow, and have rules bent in his favor. All in a days work.

But even Eyal knew he had a bit of a breaking point, and so, he found himself among busy night owls in the city of Washington. The recent stress of his past missions had clearly left him weary and very much need of relaxation, but it was easier said than done. What more could Mossad agents possibly do for fun? He snickered at the thought. Fun was rarely on his mind, much less relaxing. Though, the thought of sailing in the deep green seas of European countries filled his mind with a rush of longing. How desperately he wanted that life, the simple life, with his son, a life that could promise security, protection, and yes, relaxation.

However, with the recent turn of events, he knew there was little he could do to push the infecting thoughts of worry. He had been sent on a near classified suicide mission to save fellow spy of the opposing agency of the CIA from a top Russian prison. It hadn't been easy, nor was it something that he considered cleanly done. But this fellow spy was no one who did things by the book. In fact, she had been there without CIA backing, and most likely, would not have been able to get out alive if it wasn't for him.

Of course, who else would travel to Russia to hunt down a double agent, get the job done, and then get caught by the Russians and thrown into a secure prison? None other but Annie Walker, who was a relatively new spy, yet old friend of his. It seemed like it was only yesterday since their exchange mission in Zurich, but Eyal knew exactly how long it had been since then. Their friendship had been much simpler then.

On countless moments, she had saved his life, and now, he had returned the favor. But he wasn't emotionally scarred like she was. Annie was in shambles when he brought her home from Russia, but nevertheless, he was surprised at how quickly she had bloomed under the CIA. She was good at what she does. He would be a fool to think otherwise.

And as their rescue missions brought the two closer, Eyal found a sort of peace in Annie like no other woman. Her qualities not only made her a great spy, but a wonderful human being. She was willing to help others, which almost made Eyal feel guilty; too often, he had left others for dead. With her by his side, he learned the opposite. He learned to treasure the ones that truly had his back.

This bonding had lead to the intimate decision of letting her stay at his apartment instead of her own home. Sadly, it was done on other terms, but he had wholeheartedly decided that it would be good for her. If she felt uneasy, as a friend, he could put her at ease. Annie would be close to him, and that too, gave him a sense of ease as well. The thought of her in his bed and sheets was not only erotic, but worthy of ponder. What did she do to calm herself?

Eyal shook his head in disgust, mostly at himself, for thinking of her in such a lowly manner. But the thought stayed. Annie Walker was a spy, a friend, but also a woman. A voluptuous, beautiful woman, who had a ready to go sex appeal. He couldn't forget the times when they had shared heated kisses, and the one time she had victoriously handcuffed him to a bed. The kinky memory stirred his insides.

Absently, he turned a corner, walking in silence now. Compared to the street before, this one was eerily quieter, and darker at that. He looked up, coming across a neon sign. "The Covert Affair" in a neon sign was displayed in a simple manner on top of a large building. Another man was standing not far from the opening door.

"The Covert Affair," Eyal murmured to himself. What a name for a shady establishment. He was about to walk away when he saw a familiar car parked right in the front. He jogged up to the little vehicle, and found himself to be correct. Annie's bright red Volkswagen was parked on the other side of the street, directly in front of the building. What on Earth could she be doing here? She should be resting, not out at night, with God knows what out there. When Eyal saw she wasn't in the car, he decided that there was not much else to do but to find her. And he knew where to start.

* * *

As if he was a bit timid, he stood outside the door of The Covert Affair, obviously contemplating what could possibly lurk inside. With a firm hand he pushed the door open. What lay in front of him was something he was not expecting.

The first thing to catch his attention was a breathy moan from his left. He turned to see a curvy blond kissing another woman sloppily as the blond pinched her friend's breasts in a painful manner. It sounded as if the other was screaming in pain but the blond girl's tongue was drowning every protest in kisses. Eyal stumbled to the side, taken aback from their open activity before he truly got a look at where he was.

Couples and people were everywhere, participating in sexual acts, all in front of each other, seemingly without a care in the world. The mere sight of them instantly began to eat at Eyal's wall of indifference and boredom, and had certainly affected him in another way too.

Eyal awkwardly cleared his throat. Sure, he had participated in some of the acts that these strangers were doing, but never publically. It was highly erotic, but what was more interesting, was that the fact that somewhere, Annie was present. And catching Annie in a lewd act would certainly be something he could tease her endlessly about later on. So on, Eyal went, pressing forward, slightly dazed at the scents of sex, burning incense, and colored candles.

He pushed his way through a mass of people, feeling completely overdressed. Most women wore nothing, or what was considered close to nothing. Some men as well, though plenty of them were decked out in all black, some in suits, others in more easygoing clothes. Both men and women were eyeing him, snickering even, at his confusion and arousal.

"OH FUCK."

Eyal whirled around instantly, his hand flying to his hip, ready to put a bullet through someone, but all he saw was another girl crying as a man whipped her backside. A small crowd had formed around them, but he could see that he was twice the size of her. Eyal had the urge to rip the whip out of the man's hands and knock him out with his fists at the way he tortured the girl. Tears were streaming down her face. How could something like this truly be pleasing?

He backed away slowly, now more desperate to find Annie. What if she too, was tied up against her will, being beaten unconscious? He half sprinted down the other end of the building, pushing past breasts and other body parts. Sex was all around him, but the idea that Annie being helpless cut through them like a hot knife.

As quickly as he left the bar, he found another one in the building. The bartender was a slightly older man compared to most that were here, and he was rubbing down the counter in a black rag. Eyal approached the man, a dazzling smile on his face. "Have you seen a short blond woman? About this high?" He motioned with his hands. "Her name is Annie?"

"Ah, Miss. Walker. Is there any reason why you're specifically looking for her?" The bartender eyed glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"She's my partner." Eyal said it as if it were true; he almost believed it himself. "I've… misplaced her."

The wording must have gotten his attention. "I thought she was only with Allan today." He pointed down a hallway that was more dimly lit than the bar. "Down there, on the Cross."

"Yes," Eyal had no idea what that was. "Thank you."

Trying to keep a face of total blandness, he wandered into that hallway, where there were slews of dirty talk and loud smacks in the air. Some doors were opened, and others were closed completely. Very carefully, he looked into the first one, only finding a man tied helpless down on a bench as a woman stood on his back. Quickly looking away, he looked into the next room, and snarled loudly.

Annie looked up at the sudden noise. She was spread open on a sort of X shaped contraption, her ankles, wrists and chest bound to the structure. She was naked except for the shreds of what he assumed to be the remnants of her undergarments. Her cheeks had gone from a pink to a furiously blushing red. Her lips were wet with anticipation and her hands had formed into fists when their eyes met.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A man that he hadn't even noticed was standing behind her. He was tall, built, and an arrogant and annoyed look appeared on his face. "No on is allowed to interrupt a scene when it has started."

"No Allan, he's a friend." Annie choked out.

Allan raised an eyebrow. "Friend?"

"No," Eyal said stonily. "Partner. I've come to take her home."

Allan turned to Annie. "You don't have to go with him. I don't think I've ever seen him here before either. You can come home, with me." What really ticked Eyal off was that he was dead serious, as if Eyal was the monster here.

Annie shook her head. "I'm fine, but I think you ought to give me and my friend some privacy. Please?"

Eyal shot a dirty look to Allan, who raised his hands in defeat, and walked out. As soon as he was out of earshot, Eyal closed the door, and rounded on Annie. "What in God's name are you doing here?" He kept his eyes on hers, determined to ignore her perky nipples and smooth neck.

"Eyal-"

"He could have done something terrible to you!"

"Let m ex-"

"You're not recovered from Russia yet!"

"EYAL." Her voice rose over his. "I'm here for me. This is consensual."

Eyal gave her a blank look. When he said nothing else, she continued. "I was walking down the road, and I saw this place a week or so ago. They're really nice, and everyone's experienced in what they do." She sounded as serious as Allan. "I like it. Some people have awful ways of dealing with stress, but well," she trailed off.

"You like this?" Eyal sounded slightly appalled, but a flare of desire went through his chest.

"I do." She answered. "I'm a little bit of a pain junkie. No one really gets that, but I like it, and I'm not giving this up because it looks wrong." She sounded firm in her decision.

Eyal walked around her, his head in his hands. "You like the pain." He saw her sweaty back, adorned with red strips where she had obviously been whipped. Eyal trailed a finger down one of them, feeling her tremble.

"Eyal?" Her voice was a mix of curiosity and questioning. He smiled to himself. Whatever he had interrupted, she wanted him to continue with.

He pressed fingers into her spine, pushing her forward. "Now, I don't know exactly how you like to be hit." His hand traveled lower, grasping a handful of her ass. "But I do know that it would be… ungentlemanly of me if I left such a pretty girl, all alone." He smacked her ass hard. "Without release."

"Eyal, I don't think this is a good id-" a throaty groan came out of her mouth as he ran a finger up her cleft to the small of her back.

"I personally think this is a great position for you and I." He moved again, now in front of her. Her hair hung around her face and there were faint smudges of mascara under her eyes. Annie had never looked so delectable. "You're helpless." He tilted her chin up so that her neck was open to him. "I like it when you're helpless."

She said nothing, and it became very clear to Eyal exactly how much her pleasure relied on being bound and tied and hurt. It was something in her brain, something warped into her body. The fact that he was in control of that, made Eyal's head spin.

"Annie," he purred softly. His lips were mere inches from hers as he cupped her face. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." Her breath came in pants at his words. "If you let me, that is." She moaned as he moved to her ear. "What do you want Annie?"

"Fuck me, Eyal." She was breathless with her wish. "Please fuck me."

With that said, his mouth fell upon her, kissing her hotly as his hands went to her pelvis. Fingers began to skim across the flesh that led to her pulsing opening, and felt her wetness seeping through her lower lips. "So wet," he murmured. "And for me? I'm flattered." He quickly found the little nub and rubbed slowly, eliciting more noises of rapture from her. "I could stand here all day, pushing you to the edge, and bringing you back. Would you like that?"

"No," she simpered. "I need-"

"Need what?" He pinched the throbbing organ, kissing her neck softly.

"You!" She let her response out in a strangled voice as he pumped his fingers inside of her. Tight, hot, her cavern tightened around the invading digits. He pushed up, making Annie gasp as her pussy took all he offered, up to his knuckles. Thrusting in and out, he moved his fingers.

Annie's eyes widened at the fast movements of Eyal's fingers. Eyal swept his thumb over her ever-pulsing clit, stroking it before continuing his assault with his hand. His eyes never left hers as he saw the lights brighten in them. She was so close, so beautiful, and she was only moments away. Tighter and tighter, her insides squeezed until he pulled out all together.

She let out a frustrated cry. Eyal smirked as he let her juices run down those long legs of hers. They coated his fingers as he lifted them to her lips. She opened her mouth obediently, sucking them hard. The motion made him groan himself. Eyal kissed her deeply again, his tongue dancing with hers, as he tasted her lightly on her lips.

"I have to," he yanked himself away from her, falling to his knees, right in front of her weeping core. "I have to taste you." Not waiting for her answer back, his tongue darted from his mouth to her pussy.

If Annie could, she would have thrown her back at the way he lavished at her. He tenderly separated her the two offending lips, gently caressing against her clit first. The slow movement, the curling of his tongue as he wound it around the little thing made her eyes close as she bit her lip. She was trying to keep the noise a minimum, but Eyal wouldn't have that. He splayed apart the lips with his hands, jutting her clit out as his tongue flicked it over and over again. Her juices began flowing again and he eagerly drank at her.

"Sweet," he sighed. "You taste sweet like candy." Slurping, sucking, he could feel her clit tightened with pressure. Slowly, he entered his index finger inside her pussy, moving quickly. "Come for me Annie!"

She shattered at his command. Waves wracked her body as she shook, her essence flowing freely, pooling. Thrashing against her bonds, her orgasm ripped through her, words being unable to describe the feeling of pure bliss.

Eyal stood, licking his lips. She had gone slightly limp at the orgasm, but he was nowhere near done. He pulled her chin forward, his voice going slightly cold. "Did you enjoy that, Annie? Was I better than that stupid excuse of a lover you had in here before?"

"Yes!" She was near screaming now and he could tell all she craved now was his cock buried deep inside of her. He, of course, would be happy to comply.

Eyal looked to her ankles, and bent to undo the binds. With her legs dangling freely, he lifted them, and made her wrap them around his waist. Her legs dragged his body close to hers. Their chests touched, her sweat moistening his dress shirt. "Eyal," she mewled. "You know what I want from you." Locking her legs together, she left him little choice but to lean in and kiss her heatedly. Biting at her lower lips, he granted her access of his mouth. Teeth clashed together, tongues battled and she nipped happily at his lip. "Give me what I want, Eyal." He moaned at her sensual voice. "And I'll let you use me for your pleasure."

He recoiled slightly at her words, but she reeled him back in. "Oh, Eyal, I know you're interested in what this place has to offer." She looked him dead in the eye, a silly grin on her face. "You want to punish me as much as I want you to."

He growled at her because she was right. He wanted to bend her over and take her as roughly as he could, and drive into her until she fell apart around his body. "Oh Annie Walker, you're good." He unlatched his belt and let his slacks fall, exposing his thick, long cock. He ran his member up against her throbbing, wet flesh.

She purred. "Use me Eyal."

Eyal snapped at those words. In one movement, he thrust into her. Not waiting to be gentle, he pushed deep into her, ignoring her cry of pain, but relishing in how her pussy worked at his length, as if she never wanted to let him go. Moving out slowly, he thrust back in, and began a steady pace of fucking her. In and out, he gripped her waist and watched her eyes open and close in pure ecstasy.

His hands moved to grab the bouncing mounds that were her breasts. The tips were red and hard, tight with pleasure. He leaned his face to them, lapping at them, nibbling at the peak of one before switching to the other.

Only eager to finish himself, he thrust in and out sloppily, yelling her name out as he flooded her insides with his own jets of warm essence. He panted as her legs loosened from their hold around his waist. Eyal let his head hang on her shoulder as they both caught their breath.

He filled his hands with her breasts again, weighing them, toying with them as she opened her eyes. They glistened with lust and affection for him. As he began kissing her again, he undid the latches that bound her wrists and chest, letting her stumble into his arms. She regained her balance and stood straight, flush against his half naked body.

Eyal pulled his pants up and redid the belt around them. He could sense the disappointment in her as he adjusted himself. She bent to gather whatever clothes were hers, but he had caught her arm before she could pick up a discarded blouse. "You wont be needing that."

She grinned, but it vanished as she felt cool metal on the skin of her wrist. With a click, her hands were bound together by a pair silver handcuffs. "What are you doing Eyal?"

"Making sure you won't get away so easily." He pushed her to a bench, sitting her down. He faced her; she was leveled with his crotch, and the sight made him hard instantly. With another disregard to that, he yanked the cuffs toward him, and she fell forward, her ass in the hair, swaying as she tried to keep her balance on the bench. "This is a nice position too," he lazily remarked. He massaged her ass graciously, softly, like a lover. "Very nice," he whispered to himself. He could feel Annie stretch to hear his words.

All of a sudden, he let his hand smack the muscle that was in front of him. She wailed out loud, not in a cry of pain, but of satisfaction. "You're right Annie!" He said loudly, as he smacked her again, on the other side. "I do like hurting you." Again, his hand came down on her. "The expression on your face when I spank you makes me want to fuck you all over again."

He took pauses between each blow, raining them down without mercy, until he spotted an object underneath the bench. It had a handle with long, leathery straps dangling from the end. She quivered as he bent and picked it up and held it in front of her face.

"What is this Annie?"

She choked on her response. "A flogger."

"Hmm." He trailed the straps down her back, and she almost cooed with the eroticism that he presented to her. "Do you like to be flogged, Annie?"

"Yes, yes I do." He hit her with the straps gently. Her head bobbed up in reaction to his movements.

"And how does it feel?"

"Like you're caressing my body," she panted. "Like you're mixing my pain and pleasure." He hit her again, harder, bringing forth another pant. "But I like your hand better!"

Eyal stopped. "Do you really? Why is that?" He massaged her buttocks again, enjoying the reddish hue that colored her trembling flesh.

"I like the feeling of your hand." She sounded as if she was admitting her darkest sins. He dropped the flogger and went back to pressing the pads of his fingers into her skin. "That feels so good."

His trailed back to her opening, tempted to finger fuck her until she was screaming his name again. But as she mewled at the contact, he decided that spanking, the cuffs, were not enough to satisfy his own craving. In one swift motion, he lifted her in the air and over his shoulder, her sweet bubbly ass next to his right cheek.

"EYAL!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

"No, I'm okay." He comfortably moved out of the dungeon. "Don't worry about your clothes. Like I said," he laughed. "You won't be needing them."

"Are we leaving?"

"Not at all."

"Then?"

"There's another room with a piece of equipment I'd like to use on you."

"Oh." She hummed to herself as he walked up a flight of stairs past other women. But none of them, as naked, as tempting they were to other men, Eyal's mind was only on the woman who was upon his shoulder. In a minute, he opened another door, and gently let her fall to the piece of equipment he was talking about.

She didn't sit up due to the cuffs, but looked around in surprise. "A bed?"

"Yes Annie." He crawled over her, kissing her neck and collarbones. "A bed."

She smiled under him. "And why a bed, Eyal?"

He kissed her ear before licking at it. "Well, I thought that since you've been sleeping in my bed, I thought that maybe you'd want to share a bed with me properly."

"I'm not sure I understand."

He pulled her up by her shoulders. He unlocked the handcuffs and threw them to a corner of the room. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he bore into her eyes. "If I can hit you, if I can spank you, flog you, then I can make love to you properly." Annie looked at him with searching eyes. "Let me make love to you Annie."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her again, and as she responded to his connection, he knew that she was meeting him halfway. Eyal pinned her down playfully, and she gave a yelp of mirth that quickly turned into a breathy moan as he bit into the nearest nipple. He suckled on the tip, and nibbled, making her mouth shape into a soft "o" shape.

Suddenly, Eyal found himself turned round about, and pinned under Annie, just like that night again. She leaned to him, kissing him, as her hands flew down the row of buttons that hid his hard chest. She pushed the offending cloth off his shoulders and kissed down him body. Eyal groaned at the feathery contact. Her blond hair tickled as she went lower, and lower.

His eyes never left hers as she unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down. He didn't want to blink or miss a moment of this; CIA's Annie Walker going down on opposing Mossad agent. What would their superiors say? If only Eyal gave a fuck.

Annie wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock, pressing her lips to the top. "Remember when I said you could use me?" Her voice was pure sex, and her breaths were hot against the sensitive skin of his member.

He let out a strangled response. "Yes?"

"Now I get to use you." Without skipping a beat, she licked across the top of his head. His breathing hitched as she repeated the movement. He dare not take his attention off of her; he wanted to etch sight of her sucking on his cock.

Putting the bulbous head in her mouth, Annie sucked gently, teasing Eyal until he put his hands on her head and thrust up. Her mouth was hot and wet and her tongue was silk against his length as she suckled him hard. He threw his head back against the bed, groaning loudly, her name coming out in pants.

"God, Annie, what are you doing to me?"

"Using you," she pushed him deeper into her throat and pulled back up just as quickly. "Tasting you. Let me taste you, Eyal."

He growled and moved his pelvis to meet her mouth again. She choked slightly, but he had no intention of making this a pleasant fucking for her. Bunching her hair up, he watched her play with him for her own amusement. And when she stopped, he pressed her on, wanting to use her for all his pleasure.

Finally, he brought her head up, kissing her, frantic to be inside of her and satisfy the animalistic need that had overcome the both of them. Eyal laid her head down on the soft arrangement of pillows and spread her legs. He kissed down the slope of her legs, and back up, resting his chin on her knee.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Annie Walker. I don't tell you that nearly as often as I want to."

She blushed under the compliment. Eyal knew this was not because he hadn't looked at her like that before, but because he had truly seen her in a way that none other had. Eyal accepted her, regardless of any fetish or spanking.

Their eyes locked as Eyal pushed gently, slowly, into her pussy again. Annie's back arched from the bed, a wonderful memory that he made him stare down on her. He wanted to keep this sight, this memory, and capture it forever.

"Don't," she begged. "Don't be gentle. I can't stand you being gentle with me. Not now."

"Your wish," he pulled out. "Is my command." He slammed back into her, full force. She cried out his name like a prayer as he held her legs apart and moved against her body.

"Ahh, Eyal, harder!" She propped up on her elbows, and Eyal watched her breasts move, her lips part. Nothing had looked so delicious and sexy.

Eyal put his head into the crook of her neck as her arms twined around his chest. Her nailed raked painfully down his back, and he loved how her itch for pain had rubbed off on to him. He bit into her neck, enjoying the feel of her skin, and the way it heated against his mouth.

Annie brought herself up against him, so that Eyal had her sitting on his cock. He never wanted to leave the warmth that ensued when he thrust into her. Their mouths met again, desperate to keep their fire ablaze and their pleasure unending.

"My turn." Annie shoved Eyal's chest down, her hands on his shoulders as she adjusted herself above him. With a delirious cry, she sank down on his member.

Carnivorous rapture ripped through Eyal's body as she moved slowly, her pussy stroking his cock better than any other woman he had crossed paths with. The way her clit peeked out of her folds, the way her hands slid up the curves of her body, up to her breasts, the way her fingers strummed her nipples; it all enchanted him, mesmerized him.

"Yes, Annie," he moaned. "Fuck me with your tight body."

She couldn't respond; she too, had fallen into the sexual spell that created more and more friction between their bodies. She moved faster against him, her motions becoming sloppy, and Eyal knew that she was about to reach her peak. Gripping her body, he lifted her and headily thrust into her body.

With a scream of pure pleasure, Annie shattered around him, her pussy clenching so tightly against his cock that he fell apart in orgasm too. Yelling out her name, he spurted jets of his thick cream into her, his hold on her impossibly hard, her pussy like velvet as pleasure washed over the both of them.

Sighing, Annie fell forward onto his chest, and into his arms. The two panted heavily, and a faint smile appeared on Eyal's face as wrapped his arms around her soft body. Not wanting to leave her, his cock remained inside of her as he gingerly stroked her hair until thy both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Eyal awoke, only to find Annie still snoring lightly from sleep. He curled her into a blanket, lifted her and started to descend down the steps. She woke up at his sudden movements, but lazily let him dress her and put her into his car. Eyal drove them back to the apartment in silence.

"So, now what do we do?" Annie spoke when he had begun flipping pancakes.

"I'm not exactly sure. What do you usually do when a friend fucks you at a sex club?" She turned a cute shade of pink at his remark. He pulled out a plate from the cupboard. "The truth is Annie, I enjoyed last night very much." He flipped the pancakes on her plate, then placed scrambled eggs on the side before putting the plate and a fork in front of her. "And I'll be damned if I let anyone else touch that body of yours. Ever." His voice was hard, and he knew what he was saying had other meaning all together.

"I don't want to have anyone touch me like you do either." Her response made him breathless. "I want last night to happen again. And again." Her voice was sheepish and silly.

"Then let's." He took her hand and pulled her up against him. "Why nights? Why not mornings? Afternoons?" He kissed her neck. "Today, and how about tomorrow? And the next day? Any day you want, you can use me forever. To be used by you is a pleasant way to carry out the future."

"Not just use you," Annie said coyly. "What if I want to spend time with you?"

"Then let's spend all the time we can." He kissed her hand, then her inner wrist.

Annie gave him the half smile that he fell in love with from the very start. "Are you asking me out, Eyal?"

"More or less," he kissed her cheek. "I'm asking you to stay in, really. In bed, with me."

She laughed, and he felt a part of his heart soar. "I may want more time at The Covert Affair, though."

"Not a problem," he coolly said. "There was a set of clamps I wanted to use on those beautiful nipples of yours anyways." She squealed at his idea as he playfully cupped her ass through the bathrobe she wore.

"And if the agencies were to find out?" Her voice spiked with worry.

Eyal could have cared less about his agency. "What we have isn't what they could easily file as a 'relationship'." He pulled at the ties that held her robe together, slowly undoing them. "Let's call it… a very long mission."

"That involves us using each other?"

"You could say that." The robe fell and exposed her shoulder, which his kissed lightly. "We could use each other for the greater good of each other."

Annie hummed at his little kisses. "That sounds fine by me."

Eyal smirked at her, pushing the rest of the robe so that it pooled around her feet. "And if you try even just once to not use me for your pleasure, I'll spank you so red, you wont be able to sit for a week."

By the sound of Annie's moan of approval, he knew this would be the start of a very useful relationship.

* * *

Thoughts and reviews would be awesome! And if there are mistakes in grammar and spelling, do point out. xx


End file.
